I'm not crazy she said
by RedDiamonds1234
Summary: what if it was never Mona? What if Mona wasn't the one who fell off the cliff? What if was opposite? What if the whole time, it was Spencer? everything that happened to mona happened to spencer. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not crazy!

_**Summary: what if it was never Mona? What if Mona wasn't the one who fell off the cliff? What if was opposite? What if the whole time, it was Spencer?**_

Watching their faces I drove away was…perfect. They looked hurt and betrayed. Just like we planned.

"I did everything you told me too". I looked up at her."I even took all the blame". I looked back up at her.

"You didn't expose me that am all that matters". She said smiling evilly. "ARE MAKING THEM BELIEVE IM CRAZY. IM NOT CRAZY I TELL YOU! I AM NOT CRAZY!"

5 MONTHES LATER

Hanna, aria, and Emily walked in quietly. I continued looking to through the corner of my eye. Not smiling or nothing.

"Hey, Spence." Aria says calmly and pulls a chair over. I turn and look at her. I had that blank expression. Emily couldn't say anything and considering I hit Hanna with a car, she's defiantly pissed. I relieved Toby was with them. Toby walked over and said "say something". I'm quite for a few more minutes but it was hard, I mean its Toby.

"Say something". He repeats. "I can't say anything". I snap. Everyone looks at me. As they talked to me I ignored them. Hanna at some point ended up throwing a chair and they had to leave. I made it look like I still hadn't said a word. I was left alone in this prison. My hair is completely frizzed out, like karmin (Amy) in the video I told you so, and I white uniform thing. I had nothing but my thoughts.

I over think too much. We all know that. I think….. I heard a knock again and this time it was just Toby.

"Hey Spencer". He said calmly. I could tell his phone was on and someone was lessoning. "Hi". I barely mumble. "Talk to me Spencer…please?"

"Why should I?"

"We need answers". Toby says calmly

"What makes you think I'm going to tell u?"

"You made your friends life's a living hell!"

"There not my friends and they never were!"

"Do you know who killed her"? Toby questioned her.

"Yes". I say shyly.

"Who?" he holds both my hands.

"She killed herself". I say.

"Wha-?" he couldn't finish the sentence

"You didn't let me finish!" I practically shouted

"You'd think that because there no proff that anyone killed her."

" .her." Toby started sounding frustrated.

I come close a whisper. "I did and someone else".

His jaw dropped. "If you do something for me, I'll tell you who helped me". I whispered in his ear again.

"If you can find Alison body, I will tell you who helped me. Hint freezer".

After that I shut down practically again.

Toby pov.

I knew Spencer wasn't crazy, just she wasn't in the right mind. I know she didn't kill Alison. It would've been too easy. As I got up to leave I felt cold hands grab my arm. "freezer." Spencer repeated. I didn't know what freezer meant at first. Say I continued I figured it out. "It's in a freezer". I ran toward Emily house. When I knocked. "It's in a freezer". Emily looked at me confused "Spencer said her body was in a freezer and if found out who has it, she'd tell me who killed Alison". The words escaped my mouth without a second thought. "Do you really believe her?"Emily asked in disbelief. "I know Spencer very well. I know she maybe in a mental hospital, she may even really be crazy, but I know she wouldn't lie to anyone". I wanna believe her, I really do. "She already did lie. About everything. Spencer is not who we thought she was." I couldn't lesson to her talk about Spencer like that anymore.

I turned around and walked off. All of a sudden a memory popped in my head.

"The freezer in basement has weird things in it; I think Melissa puts like bodies down there or something." Spencer said well questioning it. "I'm sure threes nothing there."

I turned around and went toward the mental hospital.

As I enter I say "Spencer Hastings". I say when the blond lady asked me who I was here to visit. "Here is your tag Mr. Hastings". I didn't use my last name because they said only family could see her. I walk in slowly.

She looks up at me and still looks kind of crazed. "It's in the freezer in your basement isn't it?" she looked down and took a deep breath. "No but I'm gonna tell you who killed her anyways." She looked me dead in the eye. "Emily." She finally says. "It was Emily." I saw her take another deep breath. "She visited me and made me take all the blame. I was mad and tried to through her off the cliff." She pauses again. "Emily disserved it". I was speechless and she could tell I was. That's why Emily was trying to convince me Spencer was liar and crazy. "Where's the body". I asked her again. "Jason's basement in the freezer".

**The end! **

**It's a one shot so ya. I know the beginning was annoying but other than that I hope you enjoyed it (:**

**-Emilyspencer**


	2. people don

**I know I said it was a one shot but I thought I would continue it for laughs and giggles (:**

**3 weeks later**

**Spencer P.O.V**

Toby started moving in his chair uncomfortably. "You told them. She's gone". I say grabbing his hand and smiling. My smile starts to fade. "But. There's more than just me and her so". I stumble to say the next part. "It's the end. It never will be". Toby looks at me with questionable eyes.

"Ask me anything. I'll answer as honest as I can." I say in almost a whisper.

"Why". Toby said looking down. "Why did you do this?"

I laugh a little. "They never cared. As you can tell, defiantly Emily. Ali…" I pause. He gives me a look then says "continue".

"She was never who she said she was. She was worst". I say then go mute.

"What does Aria and Hanna have to do with this?" Toby asks concerned.

"There just the pieces of the puzzle that aren't needed but…without them there's a gaping hole." I shrug. I watch Toby as he started to play with hand a little.

"I think it's time to go home". Toby whispers. He turns around and looks back at her with a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. "But not without you." He says holding his hands out. I smile and take the clothing. I watch as he steps out. I grin evilly as I change.

"He believed you". I say looking at my reflection.

I walked out of the room and shut the door slightly behind me.

"I'm ready". I nod. He grabs me by the hand pulls me along. I set in the passenger seat of the car.

"Is there no rest?'' I question him. He gives me a strange look.

"I'll always be that psychopath that tried to kill her 'Friend'". Which I guess I was because we all know Emily was innocent. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

"All that matters." Toby begins and outs his arm around my neck. "Is I know you're not". He gently kisses me. I smile. I did truly miss him. He puts the car in drive and pulls out.

The car ride was long and we didn't talk much. Once we pulled into my driveway I started playing with my bottom lip.

"Please tell me there not here." I whisper then take a deep breath. "Just cause you don't want to see them doesn't mean they don't wanna see you". Toby said and left it at that as he got out of the car. I sat there for a minute to make it look like I was having trouble when really; it was all falling into place.

**Toby P.O.V**

I wait for Spencer to get out of the car. Once she got out she smiled weakly. "You'll be okay". I say holding her to my side. I open the door and Aria and Hanna were right there.

"We know you were framed". Hanna says before even saying 'Hi, how are you'. Spencer gave her a confused look. "Em told us." Aria said quieter. "So…" I say trying to break the silence.

"Nice shirt but you should know". Spencer says to Hanna. Next, she whispers something in her ear. I watch Spencer go upstairs and put a finger on her lips."Shh".

I stand there for a minute trying to figure out what she said. Whatever was said seemed to have scared Hanna.

"What did she say?" Aria asks Hanna. She looks as if about to tell. "Nothing". Hanna laughs. I walk to her. "Hanna. Are you sure?" I look at her caringly. She shakes her head yes.

**Hanna P.O.V**

I want to tell them what Spencer told me. They deserve to know. Everything. Not even two seconds later my phone went off

'Cause two can keep a secret if **ONE **of them is **DEAD**

**~A**


End file.
